Ne brisez pas mes rêves
by Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn
Summary: Une histoire courte sur Legolas soucieux de sa forêt natale de plus en plus maléfique...


_**Ne briser pas mes rêves…**_

**Voilà une histoire courte où vous retrouvez ce beau elfe blond : Legolas et une parfaite inconnue…**

**Les paroles en **_italique_** sont les pensées des personnages et celles en gras les paroles des personnages…**

* * *

Legolas était de passage à Rivendell, il devait échanger des informations sur les mouvements d'orcs. En ces temps trouble, et Eryn Lasgalen devenue la Forêt Noire, souillée par les orcs et les araignées géantes. Le cœur du prince était triste de voir sa forêt, autrefois lieu de joie et de paix, devenir un endroit pas fréquentable pour les humains et autres races. C'est la faute du mal, oui, du mal et de ces hideux et répugnants orcs qui ont rendues sa forêt natale ainsi…

Elrond ayant remarqué le trouble du jeune prince, le convia à un bal en l'honneur des elfes à présentées à leur futur mari. Le prince n'ayant pas le cœur à la fête refusa poliment, mais le seigneur elfe fut plus qu'insistant alors il accepta. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, ruminant de sombres pensées.  
_« -A quoi bon vivre pour une chose salie ?? Comment apprécier les choses simples de la vie comme aimer si c'est pour les voir souillées et perdues à jamais… »_

Il était tellement plongé dans ses sombres pensées qu'ils ne vit pas la personne qu'il bouscula. Ce choque ne le fit même pas sortir de sa torpeur et il continua son chemin vers sa chambre.  
_« -Non mais il n'est pas culotté, il ne c'est même pas excusé !!!! Et en plus il continu comme si rien ne c'était passé !! Il faut que quelque chose de grave tourmente quelqu'un pour être dans un tel état… »_

Il alla dans sa chambre de plus en plus déprimé. Il se changea mit sa plus belle tenue princière car même si Eryn Lasgalen était souillé, il devait lui faire honneur autant qu'il le pouvait. Il faut qu'il la représente le plus possible. Il se coiffa à la façon elfique sans grande conviction, le cœur n'y étant pas. Puis rumina de nouveau ces pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il ne vit pas l'heure passée et se dirigea vers la salle de bal. Il rencontra des gens pleins de vie.  
_« -Ils vivent dans un havre de paix eux, ils ne sont pas préoccupés par les choses extérieures, pars les orcs qui parcourent toutes la Terre du Milieu… »_

Le prince entra mélancolique dans la salle, il fut accueilli par un Elrond qui faisait la fête. Il lui donna une coupe de vin et l'invita à se joindre à la piste de danse. Mais le prince déclina l'invitation et alla dans un coin sombre de la salle. Un peu plus loin l'elfe que Legolas avait bousculé le regardait avec un visage triste, le voir ainsi tourmenté était attristant. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, c'est vrai elle était présenté ce soir mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser surtout à cet elfe tourmenté. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit le plus beau et le plus réconfortant sourire qu'elle pouvait faire. Il la regarda avec un voile de tristesse dans ces yeux, il vit le visage de son interlocutrice devenir triste, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle était grande, fine, élancée, avec une fine musculature qui l'embellissait. Elle avait une robe bleue avec un corset plus foncé que la jupe qui tombé droit le long de ses jambes. Les manches ne commençaient qu'en dessous des aisselles et tombé jusqu'à mi-cuisse mais avec un côté s'arrêtais à son poignet laissant apparaître ces fins poignets, les manches étaient tel un voile bleu. Elle portait une chaîne en mithril toute simple et ses cheveux étaient détachés et non tressés…

Elle le prit par la main et le fit sortir sur le balcon, il se laissa faire à son grand étonnement. Et là, elle commença à danser et à fredonner la plus belle chanson qu'il n'avait jamais entendu…  
« -**Ne brisez pas mes rêves  
Avant que la nuit s'achève  
Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort  
Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tors.  
Rendez moi mes rêves  
Avant que la vie s'achève  
Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort  
Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tort**

**Je marche, près de toi  
T'accompagne, à ton bras  
Je me pare d'une robe  
Et tu me dérobes à tous les regards  
Comme sur ses vieilles photos  
Jaunis par le temps  
Fusil à l'épaule et moi chantant  
Chemin faisant comme les couples d'antan.**

**Ne brisez pas mes rêves  
Avant que la nuit s'achève  
Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort  
Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tors.  
Rendez moi mes rêves  
Avant que la vie s'achève  
Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort  
Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tort.**

**La belle époque des vraies valeurs  
Ou les choses du cœur  
Restés sans équivoque  
Ou la pudeur etait essentielle!  
Mais l'amour a notre heure n'est que substentiel  
Les gens qui disent que l'amour n'est plus  
Ne sont que des déçus  
C'est un détail, alors prend ma taille  
Fais moi danser j'ai le cœur léger.**

**Ne brisez pas mes rêves  
Avant que la nuit s'achève  
Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort  
Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tors.  
Rendez moi mes rêves  
Avant que la vie s'achève  
Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort  
Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tort.**

**Emmenez moi loin des villes  
Loin du bruit  
La ou tout est plus paisible  
Loin d'ici.**

**Ne brisez pas mes rêves  
Avant que la nuit s'achève  
Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort  
Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tors.  
Rendez moi mes rêves  
Avant que la vie s'achève  
Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort  
Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tort.**

**Comme ils ont tort, comme ils ont tort, comme ils ont tort... »**

Quand elle eut fini sa chanson, elle regarda le prince droit dans les yeux et y lu de la sérénité, de la joie et de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il avait perdu un jour de rendre la joie et la paix à sa forêt natale. Elle fut satisfaite d'elle et partit, laissant Legolas sur le balcon là où son espoir avait renaît.

Il la regarda partir, il avait voulu la retenir mais ces sentiments se brouillaient en lui. Cette chanson lui avait redonné du baume au cœur, mais surtout de l'espoir, c'était ça le plus important…

_Fin…_

* * *

_**Si vous voulez connaître le titre de la chanson ou même avoir l'air de celle-ci c'est : Ne brisez pas mes rêves de Wallen.**_


End file.
